While You Were Sleeping
While You Were Sleeping is the sixteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and fifth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary A KILLER VIRUS — When tries to explain recent events to a very sick , her first instinct is to call . At the same time, Damon is trying to figure out how to make a disturbing confession to Elena. While going through Dr. Wes’ files, discovers a frightening secret, and is surprised when Enzo appears, claiming to have the solution everyone is searching for. At Enzo’s insistence, Caroline asks Stefan to meet her at a mysterious location where they are joined by a group of Travellers, including Sloan, who reveals new information on the importance of doppelgangers. During spring break on a mostly deserted Whitmore campus, Elena runs into Luke, a student who seems to know her, though she has no memory of meeting him. Recently dumped by his boyfriend, Luke proposes that he and Elena spend the break getting drunk together, but she sends him off on an urgent mission to find and the newbie witch, Liv. Damon finally tells Elena the truth about his recent activities, and they come to a new agreement about their relationship. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce (hallucination) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Unknown Silas Doppelgänger * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore (hallucination) Guest Cast *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Katherine - For the Virus in Elena (That caused problems in the episode.) *This episode marks the first appearance of Luke. *Luke seems to know Elena, he met Katherine as Elena at the Bitter Ball where she was drunk indicating "Elena" returned to the ball after speaking with Stefan about helping with Damon in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *We learn Luke is a witch and pretended to be compelled by "Elena" as she feed off him and is Liv Parker's brother. *Just as her brother Luke pretended to be compelled by "Elena", Liv pretends to be a novice witch being taught magic by Bonnie. *Elena forces Liv to drop the seal keeping her in the dorm or die if she doesn't feed Liv her blood to heal her. *Both Liv and Luke Parker have plans for Elena. *The title may refer to Elena's adjustment to changes since her absence while Katherine was controlling her body. *Damon is impressed that Elena has his phone number memorized and that she's all retro for using a pay phone to call him from her dorm. She tells this is because Katherine changed the PIN on her phone and will call him from a new phone Stefan is bringing her. *Elena is angry that none of her friends hadn't notice it was Katherine and not her, she's especially angry at Damon for not being the one to notice. He's also hates that he didn't notice. *In this episode Elena burns everything Katherine touched when she had control of her body: her diary, clothes and toothbrush among other things. *Elena learns that Damon killed Aaron the night he thought she broke up with him. Because she thought the she/Katherine had killed Aaron. *Elena learns that Caroline had sex with Klaus and the trouble she caused when she lets Tyler find out about it. Calling Katherine a bitch for it. *This is first time Elena almost turned someone into a vampire on purpose, when she was going to turn Luke Parker into one so she could feed on vampire blood. *Since this episode takes place during Spring Break, its now late March 2012 in the series timeline. Stefan tells Elena it has been 3 weeks since Katherine took over her life in The Devil Inside. Thus 500 Years of Solitude takes place in late Febuary 2012 or early March 2012. *This episode aired on the first day of Spring 2014. *Markos is mentioned for the first time in this episode as the leader of The Travelers. *We learn that Elena is important to the Travelers as the reason they'll give her and Damon the antidote to the Ripper Virus. *Elena and Stefan are said to be the last of Silas and Amara's dopplegangers, even though there is another Silas doppleganger in Atlanta. Which the Traveller's want dead. *Caroline agrees to go to Atlanta with Enzo to kill Stefan's doppleganger in the deal she made with Sloan. *Stefan and Caroline don't trust the Travelers. *The Travelers need the blood of Elena and Stefan for some reason. *Elena and Damon agree that they both are destructive to each other and their relationship is toxic, so they both agree to end their relationship. *Elena tells Damon she loves him even though he tells her to stop, she say she can't and they kiss. Which then leads them to having breakup sex at the end of episode. *Both Damon and Elena are cured of the ripper virus in this episode. Continuity *Enzo was last seen in No Exit. *Sloan was last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Tyler is expected not to appear in this episode. *This episode marks the 80th appearance of Jeremy in the show. *This episode marks the 50th appearance of Katherine Pierce in the show. *Aaron Whitmore was last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart as a corpse. He was killed by Damon in The Devil Inside. He appears in this episode as Elena's hallacunation. *Wes Maxfield was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Damon in Gone Girl. *Nadia Petrova was mentioned in this episode. She died from the werewolf/hybrid bite of Tyler Lockwood in Gone Girl. Behind the Scenes Cultural References While You Were Sleeping may refer to: *While you were sleeping, a movie from 1995 starring Sandra Bullock *While you were sleeping (Elementary) a TV episode *While you were sleeping (album), a compilation album by Canadian rapper Classified *While you were sleeping a single by UK based band Sonic Boom Six. *While you were sleeping (South Korean TV Series). *While you were sleeping (song) by the Christian band Casting Crowns. *Spring Break is a one week break for students from their studies at college/university or in some cases elementary to high school which sometimes have a 2 week break from March to April. *While You Were Sleeping is a song title used by Jill Sobule on her 2009 Album California Years. Quotes :Short Promo :Bonnie: This is the virus, it's in your head. :Elena: What's happening to me, Damon?! :Elena: I love you! :Damon: Then stop loving me! :Elena: I can't! :Extended Promo :Bonnie: This is the virus, it's in your head. :Elena: How exactly do we cure this? :Stefan: You have the antidote to this Ripper virus, right? :Elena: What's happening to me, Damon?! :Damon: Oh, yeah, it sucks. You gotta be craving carbs constantly. :Elena: I love you! :Damon: Then stop loving me! :Elena: I can't! (Elena and Damon then kiss) :Canadian Promo : : We have a lot of catching up to do. : : (to Damon) The last thing I remember, I was running into your arms. I felt so safe. : : Well, you know Katherine. She's not allowed to go out without a grand finale. : : She's turned me into a monster. : : You have to fight it! : : I will kill you! : : Elena, stop! : : I love you! : : Well, then, stop loving me! : : I can't! : : What the hell is happening to me? :Webclip 1# :Liv: I mean, you gotta admit, it was pretty rad. I locked a vampire in her dorm with an invisible seal. I mean, how many newbie witches have that on their resume? :Bonnie: If they do, they don't brag about it as loudly. :Liv: Oh, come on, this place is dead. It's like serious Spring Break-itis. Besides you're not even a little proud of me? :Bonnie: Okay, hot shot (pours a line of salt on the bar), set it on fire. :Liv: What? :Bonnie: It's a simple fire spell. :Liv: Okay. (chants but it doesn't work) :Bonnie: Well, that's weird. Guess your resume still needs a little padding. :Webclip 2# :Damon: Hilarious. Give me the damn cup. Wipe that smile off your face. :Jeremy: Hey, you're lucky I'm even helping you, considering the last thing you did for me was tell Enzo to strangle me to death. :Damon: Quit crying. You're still around. :Matt: Yeah, more than we can say for Aaron Whitmore. Weren't he and Elena tight? :Jeremy: Yep. :Matt: Does she know Damon killed him? :Jeremy: I don't know, does she? :Damon: No, she doesn't because I'm going to be the one to tell her, and if either one of you clowns beats me to it, I'll rip your tongue out. : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Promo "While You Were Sleeping" (HD)|Short The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Extended|Extended The Vampire Diaries 5x16 CANADIAN Promo HD) "While You Were Sleeping"|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - While You Were Sleeping Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Webclip 2 - While You Were Sleeping HD|Webclip #2 Pictures Wyws-5.jpg Wyws-4.jpg Wyws-3.jpg Wyws-2.jpg Wyws-1.jpg Tumblr_n224zlkxdf1sztyu5o1_500.gif Tumblr_n229wcbmUB1rttd6ho1_500.gif Tumblr_n224zlkxdf1sztyu5o3_500.gif Tumblr_n21nribTKW1qik2bvo1_500.gif BiHei9TIMAEuIME.jpg wyws1elena.jpg wyws2elena.jpg wyws3enzo.jpg wyws4elena.jpg wyws5elena.jpg wyws6damon.jpg wyws7elena.jpg wyws8damon.jpg wyws9carolinestefan.jpg Stefan Caroline Enzo 5x16.gif tvd516prev_0062.jpg tvd516prev_0063.jpg tvd516prev_0039.jpg tvd516prev_0074.jpg tvd516prev_0075.jpg tvd516prev_0084.jpg tvd516prev_0104.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40000.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40010.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40036.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40067.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40110.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40123.jpg wyws10diary.jpg wyws11elena.jpg wyws12caroline.jpg wyws13damon.jpg wyws14jeremy.jpg tumblr_n2i2swm8DU1so55buo1_500.gif 5x16_screen_caps_1.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_2.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_3.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_4.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_5.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_6.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_7.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_8.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_9.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_10.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_11.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_12.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_13.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_14.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_15.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_17.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_18.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_19.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_20.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_21.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_22.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_23.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_24.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_25.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_26.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_27.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_28.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_29.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_30.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_31.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_32.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_33.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_34.jpg wyws15damonjeremy.jpg wyws16damon.jpg wyws17jeremy.jpg wyws18damon.jpg wyws19matt.jpg wyws20jeremy.jpg wyws21mattjeremydamon.jpg wyws22damon.jpg wyws23mattjeremy.jpg Tumblr_n2rjvdkXWy1rxmwhyo1_250.gif Tumblr_n2rjvdkXWy1rxmwhyo2_250.gif Tumblr_n2rszehQkg1r29hyoo1_500.gif Tumblr_n2rszehQkg1r29hyoo2_500.gif BjQug2AIAAIvvrr.jpg Tumblr_n2rl20qaBW1r29hyoo2_500.gif Tumblr_n2rsonuty91rmdty4o2_500.gif Tumblr_n2rsonuty91rmdty4o1_500.gif Tumblr_n2rjsfXoyt1s3ad1ro1_500.gif Tumblr_n2rlm3zWks1rjlxvvo1_500.gif Tumblr_n2rl9xqOkV1s3kx5yo1_r2_400.gif Tumblr_n2scvygbXo1rp4im3o1_500.gif Tumblr_n2rlmyZIs41s3ad1ro1_500.gif Tumblr_n2rqsq3kn11rl8abwo4_500.gif Tumblr_n2rki2erRs1rti56bo1_500.gif Sans titre 1.jpg Tvd-stefan-2.jpg|New Silas Doppelganger References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5